How The Akatsuki Came To An End
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: This is just my wonderful attempt of hu-angnst! Humor and angnst together! It' really just a gruesome suicide chain... read it! It will change your life...


**Me: This story was made because my uncle bet me that I couldn't write an angst story! CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM!?**

**Hidan: Well..... he's got a fucking point....... whenever you try to make a sad, touching part in a story it gets ruined by a stupid fucking joke in the middle.**

**Me: I'm new here so how could you know that!? You bastard!**

**Hidan: Bitch!**

**Me: Anyways........ this is an angst about Sakura dieing and people who love her are all commiting suicide. **

**Hidan: That's more of a suicide chain kind of thing than a fucking angst story!**

**Me: Whatever! You can't even read, let alone write!**

**Hidan: I SO CAN YOU BITCH! JUST WATCH ME! **

**Me: Fine, then do it!**

**Hidan: FINE! * grabs a book out of no where ***

**Me: Since Hidan here may take a while, I'll just get on with the story. Tobi disclaimer please!**

**Tobi: Hai! TobiIsSoBadAss does not own Naruto, because if she did she would make Ino's hair look like a pig's ass.**

**Me: LET THE CRYING BEGIN! **

**Warning: This story may cause you too sob, sniffle, cry, and have a nervous breakdown. I am not responsible for any depressions that may occur after this. Thank you and good bye.**

**How Everyone In Akatsuki Died**

Once upon a time, Sakura Haruno was watching TV at the Akatsuki base.

"I sure do love watching Degrassi! It's just so awesome! I would kill myself if it ever ended!" Sakura said happily.

Suddenly, she saw on the TV that it said that Degrassi was over and that she had just watched the last episode.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. She quickly grabbed a kunai knife out of her dresser and stabbed herself multiple times.

The next day, the Akatsuki member found her dead and felt very sad. They were so sad that they all stayed in their rooms for the next few days.

Itachi was already emo so he didn't mind killing himself.

Zetsu killed himself by becoming a vegatarian.

Kisame killed himself by joining the NAVY and being mistaken for a fish by his crew.

Kakuzu killed himself after swallowing all of his money and chocking after seeing how much money Sakura's funeral cost.

Hidan killed himself by being buried in the ground right beside Sakura's coffin.

Deidara killed himself after biting his toungs so hard that they fell off.

Sasori killed himself after jumping in a pool of termites.

Konan killed himself after jumping into a shredder and being cut into pieces.

Pein killed himself after pulling his piercings off one by one.

Tobi killed himself after purposely stealing Deidara's hair drier because he was to much of a good boy to stab himself.

That is the true story of how the whole Akatsuki died. I know that you must all be crying

right now. It was just so sad. I'll give you a moment right now to mourn so just scroll down when you're done crying............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ …............................................................... …................................................................................................................................... ….......................................................................................................................................... ….................................................................................................................................................... …................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ….................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ …..................................................................................................................... ….............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. …................................................ …............................................................................... …...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Me: * sobs * THAT WAS SO TRAGIC!**

**Hidan: What does this word say?**

**Me: That's upside down Hidan........**

**Hidan: AW, FUCK THIS!**

**Me: Anyways........... Hidan, threaten the reviewers!**

**Hidan: * grinds teeth * Review or I will hunt you down, tie you to a chair, make you watch Barney-sensai, pull out your teeth one by one, skin you alive, pull out your toe nails, and claw out your eyeballs!**

**Me: That was a little harsh..... but if it gets me reviews, OK!**

**Whole Cast: Bye Bye!**


End file.
